The Music Of The Life
by Joy Ramos
Summary: Cap. 5 Up, Que pasa cuando se unen dos personas diferentes? .... JxC
1. El Comienzo De La Tormenta

Cielos que lloran

The Music Of The Life

Mi nombre es Cinthia Aurora Vortex, mi edad no es necesaria, ni ninguna información mas, yo era feliz o al menos pensaba eso, hasta que paso lo que paso, es una historia que no me gusta recordar, es algo dura, es de mi adolescencia o el final de ella, no se, nunca estuve muy pendiente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, o de cuantos años cumplía, si sabia, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, tenia muchas amigas, y era la mejor de mi clase, tanto que tenia mención honorífica, y diplomas, era una cerebrito desde guardería, siempre estaba muy pendiente de 2 cosas mi futuro…y mi vida, siempre con preguntas que no podían ser respondidas, ni por el genio mas genio del mundo, ni por ninguna otra criatura que viviera en el…

Todo cambio, al terminar ese verano, todo parecía normal, era un nuevo colegio, con durazneros y cerezos, que daban un cierto toque a la escuela, la estructura era como las que se hacían antes de que yo naciera, su color era el típico de las escuelas blanco con azul cielo, tenia grandes ventanales en los salones, y de esos pupitres que tanto me gustaban, eran de un tono beige con gris, eran de silla y un mesón aparte, en el cual se podían guardar los útiles, yo iba contenta por los pasillos de esa escuela esperando ver a alguien conocido, era la universidad, el comienzo en la universidad,- _un paso mas para esta gran chica- _era lo único que pasaba por mi mente.

estaba muy contenta ya que logre encontrar a todos mis amigos, Libby, Sheen, Carl, Britney, Nick, Marco entre otros, la mayoría de mi antiguo salón de preparatoria, la verdad, era que había vivido casi toda mi escuela con ellos como compañeros, y me iba a sentir un bicho raro sin ellos cerca. me acerque a ellos para poder platicar, pero la campana me gano –_que cojones, tarde tanto en encontrarlos?- _ya no pude pensar nada mas, por que la mano de mi mejor amiga, Libby, ya me llevaba por los pasillos, y solo oía que decía – vamos apúrate, o no alcanzamos a la gran bienvenida- y yo solo me dignaba a contestarle – claro, claro, que bárbara no recuerdo que corrieras tan rápido- le decía mientras trataba de no quedar tan atrás, la verdad, no recordaba que corriera tan rápido, ya que yo era mas rápida que ella, antes de que empezara el verano, ya estábamos todos afuera en el patio de la escuela, enfrente de la gran entrada del edificio, - mierda, cuanta gente- fue lo único que salio de mi boca, -shuuu… guarda silencio quiero oír lo que dice el director- me dijo mi amiga, yo solo mostré una sonrisa como siempre hacia para todo, ya era inercia que yo hiciera ese tipo de ademanes, aunque la verdad era muy raro ver a mi mejor amiga poner atención a algo o a alguien cuándo daba una conferencia tan larga y tediosa como la del director.

0000

Estábamos en el salón y pues cada quien se sentó en donde mas le convenía, y digo convenía por que la verdad, nadie se iba a sentar donde no estuviese la persona que mas bien le cayera, hasta yo, estaba sentada junto a Libby, y atrás de ella estaba Sheen, y atrás mió Carl, En el asiento que se encontraba a izquierda mió, no se encontraba nadie, estaba totalmente vació, como si estuviera apestado, ya que nadie se quiso sentar en el.

- Mi nombre es Catherine y seré si maestra de ingles, me da mucho gusto conocerlos, y para no hacer tanto barullo como los demás salones… –guardo silencio, pasaba por la fila de Libby, que era la que estaba cerca de la ventana y se asomo en ella, volteando hacia abajo, ya que estábamos en el 4 piso, el ultimo, algo alto, para mi gusto-

- Empezaremos por la primera fila –dijo esta señalando con la mano la fila que estaba pegada a la puerta de salida- tu la niña pelirroja, comienza diciendo tu nombre, luego tus cosas favoritas, tus hobbies, lo que te disgusta, escuela proveniente y por que estas en este colegio-dijo con una voz madura pero a la vez dulce, como si sipuera tratar con personas-

- Este, mi nombre es Britanie, Me gusta andar con la corriente o sea estar a la moda, Mi hobbie es andar a caballo e ir a conciertos, me disgustan las personas que son de clase media, y un ejemplo es ella –dijo señalando a cindy-

- _que &?&)/# Britanie, ni siquiera la conozco y ya me esta juzgando _–pensó la rubia antes de decir- profesora por favor haga algo, ni siquiera la conozco y me esta echando en cara, lo que no soy –

- por favor señorita Britanie, tengo más respeto hacia sus compañeros – dijo la profesora mientras continuaba caminando entre las filas

- bueno… como decía, yo vengo de la escuela para jovencitas Sun Shine, y estoy aquí para poderme hacer cargo en un futuro de la empresa hotelera de mi padre – dijo, Britanie, era de tez blanca y cabello rojizo, era alta y de ojos del mismo tono de la noche, negros, también tenia unos labios color carmesí, y una poce de "yo soy mejor que tu" – muchas gracias por la atención –dijo guiñando el ojo a unos compañeros que la miraban.

- toctoc –se oyó tocar la puerta, por ella entro el director- buenos días, ciento interrumpir, maestra me permite un segundo –la maestra salio del salón

- que estará pasando aya a fuera? –Pregunto la morena, amiga de Cindy-

- no lo se, Libby –contesto la ojiverde, sin dejar de mirar la sombras que se lograban admirar en la puerta-

- muchachos, vuelvan a su lugar –dijo entrando la maestra- por favor entra

- entro un chico, de tez blanca, cabello castaño y algo alborotado, unos ojos azul oscuro, y el traje de la escuela la cual llevaba una pequeña R de color verde en una manga de la camisa blanca, de manga corta, que llevaba puesta, iba algo desfajado y con tres de los botones de la camisa desabrochados, el pantalón era verde oscuro, como la corbata floja que llevaba en el cuello, llevaba una mochila tipo cartero, y varias pulseras negras y una a cuadros verdes con blancos, y 4 aretes en sus orejas, y un libro negro en una mano –

- vamos pasa que estas atrasando la actividad, siéntate en el único lugar vació, y por favor dile al grupo tu nombre, lo que te gusta, disgusta, hobbies, escuela de la cual provienes, y por que estas aquí –dijo la maestra, mientras el joven se dirigía a su lugar-

-antes de sentarse dijo –mi nombre es….J, solo J, me gustan algunas cosas, me disgustan otras, no tengo hobbies, mas que escribir canciones y tocar guitarra, vengo de una escuela del otro lado del país y estoy aquí por que estoy aquí-

- que way, verdad Cindy – dijo Libby

- claro, lo que digas, _no creo que sea tan way como aparenta –_ dijo la rubia ojiverde

-pasaron varios asientos, hasta llegar al de cindy, la profesora se sentó en su silla- ufff...… que cansado es estar dando vueltas entre las filas – dijo casi susurrando

- Cindy se levando rápido de la silla, para que la oyeran – Mi nombre es Cindy vortex, y me da gusto estar aquí, me gustan mucho las flores, los chocolates y ganar – esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa retadora – me disgustan los chicos engreídos y testarudos – dijo frunciendo el seño por unos segundos y volviendo a poner una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro – vengo de Retroville High School y estoy aquí por culpa de mi mama – dijo esto para terminar y volver a su asiento, varios chicos le aplaudieron a su discurso de la joven y esta se sonrojo –

- buen discurso, Cindy –dijo Nick con su tono de "yo soy al que las chicas persiguen"

- gracias, Nick eres muy amable –dijo en un tono dulce la ojiverde

- bueno, creo que yo sigo –dijo levantándose Carl, mientras unas chicas suspiraban, al ver aquel chico alto y apuesto de ojos miel – Mi nombre es Carl –dijo señalándose con el pulgar – me gustan la llamas y mi hobbie es tocar la batería, no me disgusta nada y vengo de la misma escuela que Cindy, y estoy aquí para estudiar y aprender – dijo sentándose

- pasaron varios asientos, la profesora, esta vez estaba buscando desesperadamente algo en su bolso y escritorio, algo con que entretenerse, ya que estaba algo desesperada – continúen, continúen no me presten mucha atención-dijo la maestra

- Bueno…yo soy Libby, me gusta tocar el teclado y hacer canciones, no me disgusta nada en especial, y mi hobbie es estar con mi mejor amiga de compras, vengo de donde Carl y Cindy, estoy aquí para estudiar –dijo con rapidez, y se sentó de la misma forma –

- jeje…. Yo soy Sheen –dijo rascándose la cabeza – me gustan, los video-juegos y Mi novia, también la música, me disgusta no ser el primero en tener los juegos nuevos, vengo de la misma escuela que Libby mi novia, y mi hobbie es Jugar video-juegos y estoy aquí por ninguna razón en especifico – dijo mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción –

-ooohh!! Te dije que no dijeras que era tu novia, hasta que le dijera a Cindy, _ojala pudiera matarlo y horcarlo, jeje –_pensó la chica juntando sus manos como si estuviera ahorcando a alguien

- lo siento, pensé que se lo habías dicho ya, a estas alturas –dijo Sheen con cara de "ya la cage"-

- queeee!! Oo – grito la rubia

- Calma, calma, no es para tanto, solo llevamos 2 semanas –dijo Libby agitando las manos – _jajá jajá….si claro dos semanas_

- ok, esta bien, _de todos modos yo fui la que me fui de retroville sin decir nada_ – dijo cindy

- oye –dijo Libby a Carl – te diste cuenta que el chico, este J, no ah parado de leer ese libro desde que llego, me pregunto de que será – termino de decir Libby, volteando a ver donde estaba Cindy, por desgracia no estaba en el mismo lugar sino que se encaminaba con el chico de ojos azules, aunque en realidad no camino mucho, por que estaba a un asiento izquierda, delante de ella – que?? Me gano

- disculpa….mm… J, que lees?? – pregunto Cindy agachándose un poco, para poder ver a la cara al joven

- … - el chico no respondió nada

- disculpa pregunte, que si que estas leyendo? – dijo Cindy un poco mas fuerte, al pensar que no le había oído

- disculpa puta, pero no me dejas leer –dijo el ojiazul

- queee?? ., Por que me dices puta?? –dijo algo cabreada la ojiverde

- falda corta, maquillaje, y te me insinuaste…alguna otra razón? – dijo el ojiazul sin despegar la mirada del libro negro

- uno, mi falda no esta tan corta, _o eso creo_-dijo volteando a ver su falda- dos, es brillo labial no ma-qui-lla-je, y tres, no me te insinué solo pregunte que leías - dijo la ojiverde

- esta bien, digamos que no eres puta, entonces por que cojones te interesa lo que este leyendo – digo tranquilo como si no pasara nada, pero aun sin despegar la vista del libro

- uhmp!! –Dijo poniendo la cara de niña caprichuda y encaminándose al lugar de Libby

0000

Ya en el receso, todos salieron fuera de las instalaciones, Cindy y sus amigos se encontraban debajo de un árbol comiendo su lonche, cindy se levanto para ir a tirar la basura

- alguien tiene algo que tirar, para darle raite hasta el bote- dijo la rubia

- a si, claro ten esto es de Sheen y mió – dijo Libby

- Toma, Cindy –dijo carl sonriéndole

- gracias Carl –dijo la ojiverde dirigiéndose al bote que se encontraba algo lejos, pasaba una cancha de soccer y 5 árboles, ya iba de regreso cuando

- Cinthia, me permites –se oyó una voz

- que? –dijo confundida y volteando al árbol

- Ven siéntate, no te hare nada –dijo el ojiazul, que se encontraba recostado en el árbol

- esta bien, pero que conste que si sales golpeado, no es mi culpa, si no tuya –dijo la ojiverde

- por que, me crees un pervertido??- pregunto el joven

- pues, por que otra razón estarías leyendo ese libro, si estas vestido de esa forma –dijo la rubia

- ah!, ya entendí crees que el libro es porno? – dijo riéndose

- hey! No tenias que burlarte – dijo poniendo la cara de niñata berrinchuda

- no, no es que me burle –dijo mientras trataba de terminar de reír – es que, me da gracias que juzgues a mi persona, sin conocerme

- pues habéis dicho antes, así no pensaba nada malo de su persona –dijo la ojiverde

- no me hables de tu, solo dime J –dijo en un tono seco

- … - Cindy puso la cara de "esta bien pero no me hagas daño"

- lo siento, es que no hablo mucho con personas, siempre estoy en mi laboratorio con mi perro goddard, oh si quieres te lo presento es muy amistoso –dijo el ojiazul con un tono sereno

- _jeje me quiere presentar a su perro, que lindo –_ pensó Cindy mientras, dibujaba una sonrisa tierna en su cara

- que, por que me sonríes así? Hice algo que te llamara la atención –dijo el ojiazul

- no, jeje no fue nada, no me di cuenta lo siento –dijo la joven ojiverde

0000

- mira, Libby, cindy esta hablando con el chico rarito –dijo Carl, señalando a Cindy que se estaba riendo junto con el joven ojiazul

- woaw!! Párese que se están divirtiendo, le preguntare a Cindy luego antes de ensayar –dijo la castaña

0000

Ya era la salida de la universidad, ya habían terminado el primer día de clases, y era algo tarde, ya iba a atardecer, pero ya había oscurecido y unas nubes amenazaban con dejar caer la fría lluvia, y era algo raro, ya que la mayoría del día había estado despejado, pero eso no les importo a los chicos demasiado

-Cindy, en el recreo por que no volviste?? –pregunto la chica morena

- Es que me quede platicando con J, me dijo que en la salida nos veríamos, _pero no lo veo por ningún lado –_pensó la rubia

- oh! Yo pensé que era frió el chico – dijo la morena

- pues si es alo frió, pero creo, que nos llevaremos bien –dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa, que se borro al sentir una mano en su hombro

- hola, aquí estas –dijo muy secamente el joven ojiazul

- Hola, oye nos puede acompañar Libby??, es que quede de quedarme en su casa y no se donde esta, si por fa –dijo la rubia

- claro –respondió el chico – síganme por favor –dijo el chico emprendiendo marcha

-atrás de el estaban Cindy y Libby mascullando algo – vez te dije que era demasiado frió, hasta me dan escalofríos –dijo la morena

- no seas tan mala, es un buen chico, o por lo menos eso creo –dijo la rubia

- y que tal si nos rapta, y nos encierra en su casa, sin comida, ni música ni….. –la morena fue interrumpida por un relámpago que ilumino el camino y hizo que la calle quedara en penumbras, seguidos por la lluvia que comenzó a caer fuerte mente

-el chico tomo de la mano a las dos chicas –vengan corran, doblando la esquina esta mi casa –

- si –respondieron la chicas, que se iban resbalando con los charcos de agua la lluvia estaba muy fuerte, y los árboles se movían estruendosamente con el viento, comenzó a caer algo de granizo, que era muy raro para la estación de año- ya llegamos solo déjenme buscar la llave

0000

Después de encontrar las llaves J, abrió la puerta, esperando a que las chicas entraran, cosa que hicieron, luego se detuvieron frente a las escaleras, y observaron la casa del joven ojiazul

- Que bonita casa tienes J –dijo la morena – es tuya? –dijo señalando la guitarra

- si claro, pero no la toques – dijo fríamente

- lo siento, no sabia que significara tanto para ti –dijo algo asustada

- no, no es por eso, es que estas mojada y es eléctrica y pues…ya sabes se echa a perder, cindy por favor prende la tele y fíjate que están diciendo en las noticias – dijo dirigiéndose a un ventana que estaba abierta – creo que esto no es una simple lluvia

- ah!…. Si claro…-dijo la rubia mientras veía subir al joven ojiazul por las escaleras

La casa era espaciosa, de 2 pisos, se veía muy lujosa, en la entrada, estaba un porta chaquetas, y un porta llaves con forma de pato, a lo cual la chicas supusieron que le gustaban los patos, la cocina estaba entrando por una puerta, a 10 pasos de la puerta de la entrada y era algo pequeña, pero tenia el espacio suficiente para 4 personas, estaba un refrigerador con varia comida dentro, al lado una alacena llena y frente a esta una barra con 4 banquillos, la sala estaba frente a la cocina, tenia tres cómodos sillones con cojines muy acolchonados, y algunas palmeras de adorno, y una chimenea en la cual de encontraban varias foto de el con lo que al parecer eran sus padres, y algunos amigo o primos

- _mensaje urgente para la ciudad, una tormenta inesperada llego al cabo de 15 minutos, se les pide que no salgan de sus casas, o donde se encuentren, ya que la tormenta es demasiado fuerte, pasaremos con mi compañero que se encuentra en el… _- se apago la televisión

- aquí hay unas toallas, al parecer se fue la luz iré por unas velas- les entrego las toallas a la jóvenes y se dirigió a la cocina

- oye J, dijeron en las noticias que es una tormenta –dijo angustiada la rubia

- no te preocupes cindy, todo estará bien, verdad Libby?-dijo el ojiazul desde la puerta

- si, claro, OH, oh… solo hay que avisarle a mi mama para que no se angustie, ya la conoces –dijo libby – hey J, no tienes un teléfono?? De esos que no utilizan luz?

- si, claro esta sobre la mesa, detrás de ti, aquí están las veladoras –dijo mientras encendía las veladoras y las colocaba en lugares estratégicos, para que se iluminara lo suficiente las habitaciones

- oye, J…. dijiste que tenias un perro, este…esta afuera?? –pregunto la ojiverde preocupada

-no, esta en el cuarto de huéspedes….a recuerdo que te dije que te lo presentaría, vengo enseguida –dijo el ojiazul subiendo las escaleras

- ya le eh hablado a mi madre, dice que esta bien, que nos quedemos aquí, ni que estuviera loca para ir a casa con esta tormenta encima –dijo Libby – jeje, creo que al chico le gustas –dijo con una mirada insinuadora y dandole pequeños codasos

- ja ja ja, mira, me haces reír… no lo creo, además por que lo mencionas? - pregunto cindy

- te dijo que te iba a presentar a su perro –dijo Libby, con una poce de yo soy experta en estas cosas

- o si, solo me va a presentar a su perro –dijo cindy

- Goddard, ven vamos, te quiero presentar a unas compañeras de la escuela –dijo J- lo siento es que es algo tímido –dijo mientras lo llevaba a rastras

- wow!! O.O!! Ese es tu perro pero si es…..

00000

Hidako: jeje aki tienen el primer capitulo y se lo dedico a mi amiga Perla

Inner Hidako: jeje escribimos muy bien la verdad Hidako-chan

Hidako: si claro jeje! bueno byebye!!

Hidako y Inner Hidako: gracias por leer el fic !! Arigato gozaimasu, aki los comentarios del primer cap

Anónimo: _hola hidako utzuma  
espero y termines tu historia esta buena  
no nos dejes con la intriga_

0000

Latinvortex:_Jeje ps va bien el fic!! :D_

Los personajes, es como si nunka se hubiesen conocido antes vdd? Chido!! :D  
Esa Cindy pensando perverciones del pobre J jaja XD  
Oye, veo ke se te ha pegado el acento español vdd?, sigue asi! :D

0000

Yannislavigne: _Wolas Lizzi!! D Jaja, la historia esta super hasta ahora!! Y pienso lo mismo que Perluchis, perece que nunca se hubieran conocido!! Jaja, y ya me imagino a Jimmy algo emo... Es asi en la historia verdad?? xD_


	2. Un Regalo, Una Pelea

**The Music Of The Life **

**cap. 2**

**"Un regalo, Una pelea" **

**- Goddard, ven vamos, te quiero presentar a unas compañeras de la escuela –**dijo J- **lo siento es que es algo tímido –**dijo mientras lo llevaba a rastras

**- wow!! O.O!! Ese es tu perro pero si es….. Un robot!! **–dijeron a unísono las jóvenes

**- si, lo hice cuando pequeño –**contesto con una pero muy pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- **Tú lo hiciste?!, jajaja así como no, y yo soy una cantante profesional con millones de fans –**dijo la morena con una cara escéptica

- **jeje, es muy lindo J –**decía la ojiverde mientras el perro de metal le lambía el rostro y ella reía

0000

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y no había llegado la luz, sin duda la tormenta era más fuerte de lo que pensaban, solo se veían la luces de las veladoras en cada habitación de aquella casa y se oían las risas de dos jóvenes

-** Ja ja ja ja, que gracioso ese chiste- **decía la morena a la ojiverde

**- si me permiten, me retiro a dormir –** dijo el ojiazul subiendo las escaleras

**-** **mmm…. Ok… -**dijo la morena

**-** **vamos Goddard, sube chico….ah! subiendo las escaleras en la puerta del fondo a la derecha es el baño, y dos habitaciones antes, pegado a las escaleras, a la derecha están dos cuartos, por si gustan dormir en ellos, yo estaré en un cuarto del fondo a la izquierda por si se les ofrece algo… -**dijo secamente terminando de subir las escaleras con su fiel compañero Goddard

- **Tienes sueño Libby?? –**pregunto la ojiverde

- **algo, creo que tengo mas hambre que sueño, no comí en el receso –**dijo la morena, mientras sus tripas rugían

- **Bueno, cenamos algo y nos acostamos –** dijo la ojiverde

- **ok, pero en un mismo cuarto sepa que nos llegara ha hacer J –**dijo esta susurrando

- **ok…. Que miedosa…. Poniendo protestos…ya se que te asusta la oscuridad –**dijo la ojiverde

0000

Estaba cierto joven en una silla, mirando el cielo caer a cantaros, y cada tanto tiempo, un rayo de luz muy potente iluminaba aquel cuarto oscuro, en el cual solo habían una guitarra, un librero, un túnel y una cama individual, la habitación era demasiado grande como para una sola persona, a si que se veía algo vacía, sus paredes eran de un tono azul muy claro, y el techo simulaba una especie de cielo con luna llena y algunas nubes era un gran trabajo artístico, la cama solo contaba con una almohada muy mullida de color perla y sus sabanas eran de un tono azul casi blanco, el piso era de color azul oscuro y en una de las paredes había un cuadro en el cual estaba una pintura muy hermosa, era una familia, al parecer en un parque, pero el joven de ojos color mar solo prestaba atención aquella tormenta, en ese entonces traía una camisa blanca algo suelta y un pantalones sueltos color negro, y estaba descalzo, se levanto de aquella silla de metal frió y negro, tomo la guitarra, se dirigió a el librero y abriendo una cajón saco un cuaderno y grabadora que se encontraban en el, se dirigió a la cama y se acomodo en ella, abrió el cuaderno, en el cual se encontraban varios bocetos, sonatas, y canciones ya conocidas por algunas personas y otras que el escribía…

- _**veamos…. Tocare esta canción…**_**Tu que piensas chico, quieres que cante esta?**-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en la posición correcta

- **waf waaf -**contesto el perro a

-el comenzó a tocar, la canción se llamaba "Far Away" era de Nickelback, el perro solo se recostó en la cama junto a su amo para oírlo cantar

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know **

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore… 

**- Que bonito canta, ♥.♥ por que no me dijiste que cantaba??- **pregunto susurrando la morena detrás de la puerta del chico

- **yo tampoco sabia y no me zangolotees tan fuerte –** dijo separándose de ella la rubia

**- y por que crees que este cantando esa canción?? Es…. Algo….muy romántica –**dijo la morena

**-** … - no hubo respuesta de la ojiverde

-** te estoy hablando! –**Grito la morena –**upsss…. Corre!**

**-** dentro del cuarto de joven J-

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love… **

**- que fue eso, goddard ven vamos a investigar… tal vez les paso algo a las chicas –**dejo la guitarra en la cama y salio por la puerta

0000

- **ya se libby! Quítate el uniforme, y le vamos a decir que vimos un ratón mientras nos alistábamos para dormir – **dijo Cindy quitándose la ropa, ella llevaba una camisa de encaje larga y un bóxer, pero libby iba casi en hilo dental – **O///O que es eso libby**

**- pues mi ropa interior! Que más va a….-**contesto la morena pero fue interrumpida, ya que la puerta se había abierto

- J se quedo estupefacto- _**creo que estoy muerto… pero tengo que estar en el cielo – **_pensó el ojiazul, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el suelo **– quien me ah pegado?! – **decía sobándose la parte dolida

- **lo siento, J es que entraste y nos asustaste –**dijo la ojiverde - **además no estábamos en ropa para recibirte**

- **lo siento, por…..entrar así –**dijo mientras se recargaba en la puerta, y se seguía sobándose – **pero esa no es ropa para dormir en casa ajena, pónganse el uniforme regreso enseguida**

0000

-Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, la puerta estaba abierta y con las dos jóvenes cambiadas dentro…

- **que bien funciono el plan – **dijo la morena susurrando

**- si, que bueno que nos nos descubrió que le estábamos escuchando cuado… **

**- que, creyeron que iban a engañar a un genio, ya sabia que me estaban esculcando mi casa, Goddard me dijo –**dijo J con una cara de "era obvio" – **ah! Tomen esto- **les aventó unas camisetas algo grandes para ellas- **quédenselas, así dormirán a gusto, Goddard quédate a cuidar a las chicas, por favor – **dijo mientras salía del cuarto e iba al suyo al llegar allí, entro y cerro la puerta con seguro –

- **mmm…. Que rico huelen –**dijo la morena

**-** **que cosa Libby? –** dijo volteando a ella

**- las camisetas…. Ojala Sheen no fuera mi novio... –**dijo esta casi alucinando la boda de J con ella –** mira, huélela y dime si no huele rico –**dijo la morena mostrándose una de las camisas

**- oye si, no huelen nada mal! –**dijo la ojiverde mientras se colocaba la camisa para dormir

0000

A la mañana siguiente se despertó Cindy, era temprano ni siquiera la luz del sol se hacia presente, ella de encontraba en la cama y Libby sobre una colcha en el piso abrasando una almohada, Cindy le levanto tratando de no hacer el mínimo sonido para despertar a su acompañante, abrió la puerta y salio, miro para el cuarto de J y hacia las escaleras

- **A q**_**ue horas me eh despertado! –**_ pensó la joven, iba pisando con mucha cautela si hacer ningún ruido al bajar las escaleras

- **Buenos días –**se oyó antes que la chica pudiera pisar el ultimo escalón

-** ah! –** Grito la ojiverde, tapándose la boca al mismo tiempo para no despertar a su amiga la bella durmiente –** me asustaste J, Buenos días! u.uU**

**- tan temprano te levantas, son apenas las 4 a.m.- **dijo el ojiazul con un desarmador y un aparato metálico en las manos

-** que tan temprano?? Joder, me hubiera quedado dormida… -**dijo mientras un bostezo salía de su boca

-**cuidado no te bayas a comer mi casa jaja –**dijo J sarcásticamente desde sobre la mesa, en la cual estaba sentado

- **jaja, que chistosito saliste –**dijo mientras halaba una silla para poder conversar bien con el Joven J

-** te parece, yo pensé que los genios no sabían contar chistes –**dijo J, mientras terminaba de atornillar aquel objeto, era un cubo de color grisáceo y algunos tornillos y botones extraños

-**oye "genio"- **dijo esta moviendo los dos dedos simulando unas comillas –**que haces??**

**- muy sencillo, este artefacto puede hacer que los electrones vibren y produzcan lo que tu llamas Luz, que son rayos de iones negativos que chocan con los positivos, haciendo que se produzca los rayos de luz, que en realidad son causadas por la fricción y el choque de las mismas –** explico el ojiazul como si fuera cosa cosa de todos los días

- **oooh!!!...jeje no entendí muy bien…. Dice que ese cuadro de metal produce luz sin ninguna fuente de energía?? –**dijo la esta

- **si, ten, puéblalo –**dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la acomodaba señalándole lo que iba a presionar

- **ah!! Claro 0///0…**_** hay, esta caliente su mano, y que rico huele…**_

- **cindy? … hey despierta… estas babeando?? –**dijo J haciendo señas con sus manos frente a la cara de la chica

- **jeje… lo siento que dijiste –**dijo avergonzada la ojiverde – _**que vergüenza…estaba babeando?**_

- **ok, solo presiona el botón verde y veras lo que pasa- **dijo J con cara "te vas a sorprender"

- **esta bien…. Pero no va a explotar verdad J?? –**pregunto esta

- **claro que no, te va a gustar, y va a ser tuyo, te lo regalo, como símbolo de nuestra nueva amistad –**dijo J con una sonrisa en la cara

- la chica presiono el botón y cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió, vio que había muchas luces de colores que iluminabas el comedor, simulando el espacio, eran cometas, estrellas fugases, constelaciones, planetas y de mas, también tenia unas navecitas en la cuales se veían unas personitas y pasaban frente a ella, ella estaba asombrada, ella dejo la caja en la mesa y caminaba para ver aquellas cosas, y cuando pasaba por ellas o las tocabas se movían como si en realidad estuviera en ese lugar-

- **vamos presiona otra vez el botón, por favor Cindy** – le dijo este

- **ok, aquí vamos –**dijo esta acercándose y presionado el botón

- salieron varias mariposas de color azul, revoloteando, eran centenares y todas revolo-teaban por el comedor de la casa, y giraban alrededor de la chica, quien observaba asombrada aquel trabajo tan maravilloso que el joven había hecho – **Muchas gracias –**dijo la ojiverde abalanzándose sobre el joven genio

- **de nada…-**dijo casi susurrando

- **oye Genio… te gustaría tocar la guitarra eléctrica en nuestro grupo, di que si por favor, me haría feliz que te unieras….si? –**dijo esta esperando la respuesta

-** este, vera que no se… que decir –**dijo este poniéndose nervioso

- **podrías comenzar por decir que si –**dijo esta mientras apaga el cuadro metálico que le habían regalado ya hace unos cuantos segundo

**- esta bien, pero no prometo nada – **dijo este

-** muchas gracias!! . ****Eres muy lindo –**dijo esta mientras le abrasaba como niña chiquita

-** Deja de decir gracias, si?! – **dijo secamente este

- **oye no por que seas un genio, tienes que decirme de ese modo las cosas!!- **dijo la ojiverde separándose de el

- **deja de llamarme Genio, no me gusta que me digan así, toda mi vida me han dicho así y no me gusta – **dijo este con un tono algo enojado

- **ahora! Me vaz a salir que aparte de Listo, saliste Emo, por que te sulfuras así!**

**Solo te estaba a-gra-de-cien-do!! –**dijo esta tomando el regalo y subiendo las escaleras

- **vamos vete!! Adivina, voy a estar me-jor!! No se ni para que me hice amigo de alguien tan enojona!**

**-tuumm! – **se oyó una puerta cerrar fuertemente – **y yo no se para que te hice caso! Pinchi Emo!**

**- Que cojones no entiendes!!, no soy de esas basuras de Emos! **_**Quien cojones entiende a las mujeres, **_**primero te dicen que morirían por ti y luego te apuñalan donde mas te duele….- **dijo este simulando estar enojado, tomo su desarmador y subió a la habitación en donde había entrado, era la de alado de en donde se encontraba su amiga libby

_-_**quiero que me pidas perdón!! – **dijo tocando fuertemente la puerta

- **no!!, Yo no le pido perdón a ningún emo, y menos si eres tu!! –** Grito cabreada la ojiverde

**- Que!!?? OO que cojones no entiendes que no soy emo!!, no vas a salir de la habitación hasta que me pidas perdón! – **dijo este sentándose frente a la puerta, recargando la espalda en ella

**- No! me importa de todos modos no pensaba salir! –** dijo esta recargándose en la otra parte de la puerta

- **Ya! Veremos cuanto aguantas! –**dijo este en forma burlesca

**- la pregunta seria si tu aguantas! –**dijo esta de la misma forma que le habia dicho el ojiazul

0000

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana, Cindy y J se habían quedado dormidos de tanto pelear, pero ninguno se había despegado de la puerta, estaban en un tipo de huelga, Libby salio del cuarto en donde estaba dormida y vio que J estaba dormido frente a la habitación de al lado y se le acerco

- **Oye, J no haz visto a Cindy!??? – **decía mientras sacudía de un lado a otro al pobre chico

-** que?! Que… no vaz a salir del cuarto!! – **dijo el chico encuanto despertó

- **que tonto, ya salí del cuarto! Jeje perdiste –**dijo sacando la lengua jugando con el joven

**- No tu! Yo, libby! Dije que no iba a salir del cuarto y el no se va a quitar hasta que le pida perdón pero esta menso –**dijo desde adentro a libby

**-Ok amiga, bueno yo ya me voy a mi departamento ok! –** dijo libby entrando al cuarto de nuevo para cambiarse y colocarse el uniforme de la escuela

- **pero hay una tormenta afuera!!- **dijo J

**- si pero, se a calmado –** dijo esta mientras se oía un trueno que calo muy cerca

**-** **oh! Y eso que fue, no Libby mejor quédate aquí no quiero ser responsable si le pasa algo a voz –**dijo J acercándose a la chica y tomándole de lo hombros –** esta claro!? -**

**- si! Si! Ok… oye no tienes ropa como para que yo me ponga?? –**pregunto la morena

**- que talla eres?? Tengo alguna ropa que dejo mi sobrina, tal vez le quede a voz permítame, regreso rápido**

0000

Jimmy se encontraba en su habitación, movió un cuadro que estaba en una pared, lo puso en el piso y presiono un botón que se encontraba en donde estaba en cuadro, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se abrió la pared como si hubiera una puerta

- **oye chico, no sabes si hay ropa de Jeniie allí dentro**

- **waf waf -**dijo el perro negando con la cabeza

- **bueno entonces venid, te tengo un trabajo! –**dijo J cerrando la puerta, cuando el perro salía del laboratorio

0000

- **libby, no tengo ropa, paso un accidente con la ropa!-**dijo este

FLASH BACK

-**jajaja, toma tu merecido sobrina inperactiva- **decia este con risa malvada mientras quemaba la ropa

-** es el dia de campo mejor que e tenido jaja, no es verdad goddard!-**dijo este

-**wafwaf, **_**claro que si, pero no es malo quemar la ropa de otra persona –**_dijo el perro con voz algo robotica

- **oh! Bueno, eso quieres decir que le perdonas que te aya metido dulces en tus circuitos y que te aya usado como caballito, que te pintara de colores y que te bañara!**

**- wafwaf**_** no, es un diablo tu sobrina, quema la ropa **_

-**así se dice goddard**, **jajaja….**

FIN FLASH BACK

- **pero Goddard te va a hacer lo que quieras, solo pídeselo, mientras yo ire a hacer el desayuno – **dijo J bajando las escaleras

0000

J estaba preparando la comida, abría el refigerito y sacaba las especias y cosas que iba necesitando, al parecer iba a ser un desayuno de reyes, el tenia un delantal puesto que decía "No Moleste Al Chef" con un monito parecido a un chef cocinando, de pronto de oyó el teléfono, bajo la llama del fuego, se limpio las manos con un toalla de cocina y tomo el teléfono

- **Casa de J neutron! Buenos días –**contesto algo frió como queriendo decir que no ven que todavía es muy temprano para hablar

- _**Jimmy!? Eres tú?? Soy Sheen-**_se oyó por el teléfono

- **Así Sheen!! Te dije que no me dijeras Jimmy, me llamo J –**dijo el ojiazul algo cabreado

- _**Lo siento solo llamaba para ver si ya conseguiste ya sabes que cosa el v-i-d-e-o de ya sabes quienes- **_dijo el moreno susurrando –_**carl y yo queremos saber **_

_**- **_**si, claro no se preocupen, goddard lo grabo todo anoche- **dijo J recargándose en una barra que se encontraba cerca

- _**crees, que no los puedas mandar por mail, te dejo mi correo, tense en donde apuntar??**_

-**si, claro… listo cual es???**

**- **_**es Ultra-games-boyretro. lo tenes??!!**_

_**-**_**si claro, después de desayunar les mando el video, Hasta luego! –**

**- J** se volvió a acercar a lo que estaba preparando –_**esto ya va a estar listo en unos 5 min., mas o menos, jaja las chicas no se dieron cuenta, que bueno, ni siquiera saben que Sheen, Carl y yo nos hicimos amigos anteayer en clase…**_

0000

**- El desayuno esta listo Libby, Goddard!!!!!! -**grito este, mientras terminaba de acomodar las maesa

- **Oye J, Cindy puede bajar, di que si o queres que muera de hambre! –**grito esta desde arriba

- **dile que baje, no soy tan malo para dejarla morir de hambre **

**- Jaja J, que gracioso solo no quieres tener problemas –**dijo Cindy bajando las escaleras, traía puesto un pantalón azul oscuro casi negro, y una blusa de manga larga de color verde con unos adornos de Shakira de color verde, simulando tres aves volando

- **Es que las chicas son muy problemáticas, por eso nunca tuve novias – **decía J sin mirarla solo continuaba con la mesa

- **Que tal me veo J???-**dijo la morena que estaba al lado de su amiga

- J levanto la mirada y vio a las chicas –**se ven bien!, goddard a mejorado mucho –** dijo mientras se agachaba a acariciar a su robotico can

- **Bueno Aquí esta el desayuno –**dijo J señalando la mesa, en la cual se encontraban huevos fritos con ensalada, algunos hot cakes y jugo de naranja

- **Siéntate aquí por favor libby –**dijo este acomodándole la silla

- **gracias, supongo –**dijo la morena

- **tu aquí cindy- **también señalándole una silla

- Todos se sentaron a desayunar, hasta Goddard, se sentía la presión en el aire, estaba demasiado tenso, Cindy miraba a J con una furia, y esta era reciproca, Libby solo se disponía a hacer como que no le importaba y continuaba con su desayuno, no pensaba que ten bello desayuno fuera opacado por la furia de los dos contrincantes, J se hacia el indiferente y cindy lo estaba quemando con los ojos, pero en realidad los dos se estaban hartando y cada vez se iban cabreando mas, tanto que ya hasta estaban peleando por la comida, Libby los separo y los puso en su lugar, Pronto J termino su desayuno, se levanto, tomo sus platos y subió las escaleras

- **oye cindy- **dijo la morena con un hot cakes en la boca –**por que tu y J están peleados, es la primera vez que te veo tan cabreada…**

**- Ninguna razón, solo que decidí o-d-i-a-r-l-e ok! –**dijo la ojiverde toda cabreada

Hidako: pues aki termina el capitulo 2 jeje el proximo sabado les tengo el otro cap., y grax Sheen Por ayudarme en este capitulo!  
Sheen: eso quiere decir que me vas a regresar a Ultra Lord ya!?

Hidako: no todabia no, falta muxo para terminar el fic

Sheen: ke Mala Hidako-chan

Hidako: graz, bueno ya nos vamos, verdad Sheen

Sheen: si si claro

Unisono: Adios, Gracias x leer el fic!!!!


	3. Una visita muy peculiar

**The Music Of The Life **

**Cap. 3**

Jimmy se encontraba debajo de la estructura de la casa, en una habitación fría, en la cual habían muchas maquinas raras y varios cables por el techo y el piso, se llegaba allí por unas escaleras, y en el medio de la habitación pegado a la pared se encontraba una pantalla grande y un asiento con un teclado, en ese asiento estaba Jimmy presionando rápidamente los botones y pronto se oye una voz

- _preparando cambio a computadora compacta, en diez segundos, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, iniciando cesión en usuario Jrocker- _y en la pantalla se veía igual que cuando estas prendiendo una computadora normal

_- Abriendo Messenger, por favor introduzca la clave-_J presiono algunos botones para introducir su clave

- _cesión iniciada, con el Mail usuarios que han iniciado cesión 256, y su sobrina tarada_

_-_** ah! Ya va empezar a dar lata, mi único familiar, esa sobrina hiperactiva**_**, bueno vamos a agregar a Sheen,**_** box por favor agrega al siguiente usuario "**_**Ultra-games-boyretro. – **dijo el ojiazul mientras se disponía a reparar una maquina que se encontraba cerca_

- desea iniciar video conversación

_-_**Esta bien voz acepta la video llamada**

_-__**Hola!! Tío!! Como estas???**_

_**-**_**Hola! Muy bien, reparando la maquina que descompusiste…-**dijo este sin mover la vista de la maquina

-_**no fui yo, como crees, se descompuso sola, es que no sabes hacer buenas maquinas –**_dijo la imagen de la sobrina de J por la pantalla, era una niña de mas o menos 10 años, con dos coletas, cabello rojizo y pecosa, y con unos ojos color azul

- **esta bien, yo tuve la culpa –**dijo J volteando y sonriéndole, mientras se acercaba al teclado

- _**oye tío, puedo ir este fin de semana a tu casa, me quedare por allí unos días, es que el internado me va a llevar para ganar otra medalla en karate…..siiiii!!!! y también llevare a Tobi – **_dijo mostrando a un osito color café

- **esta bien, de todos modos en unas horas se va a acabar esta lluvia – **dijo J volteando a ver un televisor que estaba encendido

**-** _**Que bien!!! -**_dijo esta brincando por todos lados _**ah! Voy a llegar mañana bye!!! Besos**_

_**-**__ video llamada finalizada_

_-_**gracias por avisar vox –**dijo este yendo de nuevo hacia la maquina

-_Ultra-games-boyretro. _ _se a conectado y pide hacer una video llamada_

_-_**acéptala vox, fue mala idea reparar este artefacto a esta hora del día –**dijo el joven volviendo a el asiento

- _**J, como estas? Tienes el video? Ya sabes que era parte del trato, verdad?-**_dijo sheen

-** si pero no se por que les tengo que entregar este video a cambio de que no me digan Jimmy**

**-**_**ah!! Somos amigos de todos modos te lo íbamos a pedir –**_dijo el moreno

-** y si se enteran las chicas, de que les grabe cada movimiento –**pregunto el ojiazul

**-**_** no te preocupes no se enteran, a demás vamos a ver lo que viste o que no viste, por que su pongo que ya viste el video, o no?! –**_pregunto sheen

**- no yo no soy tan cerdo, bueno ya e voy ya es muy tarde, adiós, le voy a decir a vox que se los mande – **dijo J mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

0000

J salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, estaba todo silencioso, J volteaba a todos lados pero no veía persona alguna, se asomo en la cocina y en el comedor, volvió a la sala, subió y se asomo en las habitaciones, pero no había nadie, así que bajo a la sala y se recostó en el sillón, quitando algunas mullidas almohadillas, de la posición que se encontraba, busco el control en la mesilla que estaba al lado, pero la búsqueda fue inútil, lo único que encontró fue una hoja blanca, que decía:

J:

Salimos a pasear a goddard mientras fuimos a comprar algo a la tienda de la esquina, la lluvia se ah clamado ya, solo es llovizna lo que hay, volvemos enseguida.

Tu nueva amiga Libby XP

Pos. Por que no tenes Tomates en el refrigerito??!!

J, se levanto un poco y volteo a la puerta, viendo este que ya no estaban sus paraguas, y el recostarse se golpeo con un objeto

- **que?!! Cojo… ah es el control –**dijo este sobándose la cabeza

- se dispuso a prender la televisión, y estuvo cambiando de canal hasta que encontró el canal Jetix, en el cual estaban dando The Fairy oddparents, se volvió a recostar y al termino de esta y al ver que no llegaban las chicas, quedo profundamente dormido, al parecer estaba cansado, no era fácil dejar de dormir por varias noches, y el ya lo había notado.

0000

-Ya en el mercado, Cindy estaba algo aburrida, se le veía en la cara, casi con un letrero en la frente que dijera "que aburrido", recargada en el carrito y con goddard al lado, quedo extrañada al ver como los niños se apantallaban con el perro metálico, se le acercaban a centenares, también sus padres asombrados con aquel can, mientras que Libby estaba escogiendo entre las mejores verduras, despachando las que estaban algo magulladas, muy maduras o demasiado verdes-

- **esta no, no, no, no, guaakl! Menos –**dijo limpiándose en el suéter que goddard le había hecho, volteo hacia arriba y vio la lechuga mas fresca de todas, casi veía como se iluminaba la lechuga con una luz celestial, era la mejor, pero estaba muy lejos y alta para ella, se encontraba de puntitas tratando de alcanzar, cuando veio una mano que tomo la lechuga y volteo a ver de quien era aquella mano, que le había robado la lechuga mas fresca y perfecta del mundo –

- **esto es lo que buscabas –** dijo una voz varonil y segura, la cual traía un abrigo negro muy largo por cierto

- **Sheen!! –**dijo esta lanzándosele – **gracias!! - que lindo, oye nos acompañas a comprar, y luego iremos a la casa de J**

**- claro, veo que necesitan algo de ayuda! -**U

0000

Ya estaban frente a la casa de J, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, y Goddard, cindy decidió tocar, pero al ver que nadie abría y que se oía el ruido de la TV, decidieron entrar, Sheen dejo todas las bolsas de mandado en la mesa y se dirigió a el sillón

- **oye J, levantaos, no seas tan flojo! –** dijo sheen, mientras J se sentaba bien en el sillón

**- Hola sheen… oye tu que haces en mi casa, nunca te dije donde vivía –**dijo J exaltado

**-me encontré a las chicas en la tienda de la esquina, y me invitaron a venir a la casa- **dijo el moreno mientras cambiaba el canal

- J voltio a donde las chicas, y libby señalo a cindy sin que esta se diera cuenta –**fue ella! –**dijo la morena

- **que?!! O///O, yo no fui! –**dijo la ojiverde

**- ya, no importa…mierda como tengo sueño –**dijo J mientras se recostaba en el sillón

**- si? Y por que tenes sueño?! – **pregunto el moreno

**- Pues…. No te incumbe la razón –**dijo J con un tono cabreado

**- Entonces…. –**Sheen se acerco un poco a J para susurrarle –** ya no soportaste mas, y lo hiciste en tu cuarto con una puta?!-**dijo este con una sonrisa malvada en si cara

- **claro que nooo!!!!**-dijo el joven genio, dándole un golpe a el moreno

- **oye J, quieres algo de comer, esta vez nos toca preparar a nosotras la comida –**dijo la morena mientras tras ella se oía –_**que?? Oye libby sabes como se pone esta cosa –**_decía la rubia atorada en un mandil de cocina

- **sheen pide comida china, el teléfono esta en atrás tuyo, **_**no sea que las chicas quemen mi casa –**_dijo esto ultimo susurrando

- **oye!, No somos tan malas cocineras, solo que no se como ponerme esta cosa –**dijo Cindy mientras libby le ayudaba a desatorarse

**- Buenos días, chinese food??...si?! por favor traiga, permítame –**dijo este a la persona del otro lado, mientras contaba señalándolos –_**uno, dos tres, cuatro**_** , 4 ordenes por favor, a cuenta de Sr. J, gracias –**dijo este colgando el teléfono

-** ya no se preocupen chicas, la comida viene en camino –**dijo el moreno recostándose un poco en el sillón

- pasaron 40 minutos, y todos tenían mucha hambre, había comenzado a llover de nuevo y estaba fuerte la lluvia pero esta vez no se había ido la luz, J estaba reparando una pequeña maquina en una silla al lado de una ventana, solo traía unos jeans azules algo sueltos y una camisa blanca igual de suelta que su pantalón, cindy estaba esculcando en una caja que entre libby y ella se habían traído a escondidas de J, la caja decía "Música de J, no tocar", J estaba tan concentrado en la reparación de la maquina que no se dio cuentas que las chicas escuchaban su música, entre las cuales habían discos de el y de una muchacha que al parecer canta muy bonito, y sheen estaba viendo el partido de basketball-

-toc, toc(n/a: si, yap se ke antikuado ke suene así la puerta pero, que se le puede hacer)

Se oyó la puerta, Sheen se levanto del sillón

- **yo voy…. Como tardo la comí….da –**abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa no era la comida

**- oh! Lo siento mucha creo que me equivoque de casa, pero juraba que esta era la casa de J, disculpa sabes donde vive J Neutron?? Es mi tío y lo estoy buscando…**- la pequeña seguía dando una explicación muy larga, era la sobrina de J, la niña pelirroja con pecas en la cara, esta vez traía coletas de cerdo(n/a: son 4 coletas) sostenidas por un listón rojo, traía un vestido muy curioso, parecía muñeca de porcelana

- **oye J, aquí hay una niña rarita que dice que es tu sobrina –**dijo sacando a J se su transe

- **oye no soy rarita, en realidad soy muy boni…**no logro terminar por que sin darse cuenta estaba en los brazos de su tío, que la sacudía se un lado a otros y daba vueltas con ella en brazos

- **Angela, que haces aquí no ibas a llegar mañana? –**dijo este bajándola al piso y doblando las rodillas para quedar a la altura de la niña -** pero eso no importa, que bueno que viniste te extrañaba mucho, pero ya no le des dulce a goddard, ok –**dijo volviendo a abrazar a la pequeña niña

-sheen cerro la puerta y se fue a sentar al sillón decepcionado que de no había llegado la comida –_**como tarda esa comida china**_

- mientras Cindy y Libby se quedaban perplejas al ver como aquel chico frió y seco, se había comportado en el más dulce y amable con aquella niña – _**que raro es…-**_dijo la morena susurrando le a su amiga –**si, primero descubrimos que toca y canta, luego que es frió con la gente, y luego con su sobrina se porta como otra persona**

**-Chicos, ella es mi sobrina Angela Aki Neutron- **dijo de nuevo de esa forma seca en la que les hablaba a la gente

- **Hola!! Soy Aki, gusto en conocerlos, el es tobi, saluda tobi!! –**dijo la niña mientras movía la manita del osito –**toma Tío mi abrigo –**dijo dando le el abrigo a el ojiazul, y se acerco a Libby y Cindy

-** tu nombre –**dijo la niña, mientras una sonrisa grande y blanca se dibujaba en su cara

- **Soy Libby! –**dijo señalándose a si misma –**veo que te gusta vestir Lolitha**

**- si, cuando vives en Tokio-to tenes que tener algún estilo en particular**

**- que??!!...Como?!...Aja!?...Si…- **dijo la niña simulando hablar con el peluche **- Dice Tobi que le gustaría ser tu novio! Jeje –**dijo tomando una pose y sonriendo

**- Lo siento tobi, ya tengo novio, es aquel de allá!! –**dijo la morena señalando a Sheen, que trataba de lamerse el codo como los del comercial que estaba viendo en la tele

**- dice tobi, que parece estupido, y que el es mejor! –**dijo la pequeña Aki, mientras su tío seguía con su maquina y cindy escuchaba música, pero aun así estaba atenta a lo que hablaban Libby y ella

**-No, yo no cambio a Sheen, se puede decir que el es mi estupido –**dijo la morena poniendo una sonrisa de sastifaccion al decir esas palabras

- **mmmm… ok… y tu?? –**dijo volteando a ver a la ojiverde

- **no, yo no quiero ser novia de tu peluchito, jeje pero esta guapo, no lo e de negar –**dijo la ojiverde quitándose los audífonos

-**nooo!!!... que si como te llamas? –**dijo la pelirroja

**- ah!! ¬///¬U, me llamo Cinthia, mucho gusto –**dijo la ojiverde algo avergonzada

**- Yoroshiku, Cindy-chan!! –**dijo la niña con una sonrisa – **Tobi-san dice que tu también eres bonita… que?...si claro?? También dice que tu te estas perdiendo el ser su novia jaja –**termino de decir la pelirroja

**-que es eso de yoshu…no se que cosa?.?-**dijo la rubia

**- es Yoroshiku…jaja y significa "mucho gusto" y es Japonés –**dijo la pelirroja, mientras se dirigía con su Tío

Toc Toc, se volvió a oír la puerta

- **Yo voy! –**dijo sheen pero cuando se levanto la pequeña pelirroja ya estaba en la puerta

-** Tío encargaste comida China??-**dijo la niña tiernamente desde la puerta, J se dirigio con ella tomo a la niña en un brazo y la bolsa de la comida en otro y le dio el dinero al muchacho

-**que bien ya llego la comida –**dijeron todos a unísono, mientras se sentaban en la mesa

- **Tu siéntate aquí Angela! –**le dijo J mientras sentaba la bajaba

- todos estaban comiendo comida china menos J, que le había dado a Angela su comida, todos estaban casi callados, de no ser que Angela estaba hablando con su osito tobi y contaba uno que otro chiste-

- **Tío, Abre la boca –**decía la niña mientras colocaba unos palillos frente a su cara, y este habría la boca para que la niña introdujera la comida dentro- **Oye por que Cindy y Libby pueden escuchar tu música y yo no??**

**-que?, cindy y libby están escuchando mis discos? –**dijo este como si estuviera cabreado pero su cara todavía lucia serena, sin ningún sentimiento

**- este… cantas bien!! Jeje quien es la chica que canta con tigo en algunas canciones!? n.nU -**dijeron la morena y la rubia al mismo tiempo

**-Soy yo!! –**dijo la pelirroja señalándose con el dedo pulgar, y tomaba el plato - **gochisoo-sama, ire a desempacar Tío **

- **ok, y ustedes supongo que ya escucharon todos mis discos, ni modo de hacerle algo a vosotras, **_**aunque se merecen algo por tomar cosas sin permiso –**_lo ultimo lo dijo a susurros

- **Bueno nosotros nos vamos J, pórtate bien –**dijo Sheen tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la casa seguido por las chicas

- **Adiós, gracias por la hospitalidad! –**dijo la ojiverde saliendo también de la casa

- **Bye J, cuida bien a la pequeña Aki y a tobi! –**Dijo la morena


	4. Una pregunta muy indecorosa

0000

-Ya después, en la tarde, en un parque muy hermoso lleno de árboles, flores, ardillas, personas y algunos puestos de comida y recuerdos, se encontraban J y la pequeña Aki sobre los hombres de su tío con una gran sonrisa y un globo rosa en una mano y el pequeño tobi en la otra, al parecer no soltaba al pobre oso ni por un segundo, y en el otro lado del grandísimo parque estaba una chica cabizbaja, su cabello lacio y largo le cubría la cara, ni siquiera sabia por donde iba, traía puesto un abrigo negro muy largo y unas botas rojas, y un mechón pequeño de cabello sujetado por un broche rojo con la figura de una mariposa, y en las manos cargaba una bolsa con comida de Mcdonals, J por otro lado del mismo parque iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que era raro, pero no para el, ni para su sobrina, quien siempre lo veía con una gran sonrisa, J traía puesto una blusa de color rosa, con una J pintada en el centro, unos pantalones negros al igual que el saco que traía, un saco largo y abrigador, ya que estaba haciendo algo de frió por la pasada tormenta-

- Oye Angela, no ves a tu amigo por algún lado? –pregunto el ojiazul volteando a ver a su sobrina

- No, pero si veo a Cindy! –Dijo la niña bajándose de su tío y corriendo a con Cindy

-Hola!! Cindy-chan, que gusto verte –dijo abrazando de repente a la sorprendida

- O.O oo… Ho.. Hola!! –dijo la rubia ojiverde

- Disculpa a veces es algo molesta y se le lanza a la gente-dijo J sin aun descubrir que la chica era cindy

- J… soy Cindy –dijo la ojiverde mientras la pequeña la soltaba

- oh! No te reconocí con el pelo en la cara –dijo este poniéndose de nuevo serio, a lo que la pequeña puso una cara de fastidio

- tío, te dejo para que hables con cindy, ok allá esta George! –dijo Aki, señalando a un niño de cabello negro que corría a lo lejos, repitiendo el nombre de la pequeña

- Esta bien –dijo por ultimo en ojiazul para luego quedar en un silencio profundo, después de algunos segundos el camino, dio unos cuantos pasos y dijo –no vienes? –algo que la chica se movilizo y tomo lugar a la izquierda del, el silencio fue rompió por el joven que parecía estarse desesperando por el silencio entre ellos – y… quieres una malteada, aquí cerca esta un puesto donde hacen buenas malteadas, es una opción, o solo que voz quiera hacer algo diferente

-pues esta bien, me gustan las malteadas –dijo la ojiverde –oye… por que siempre que estas con una persona que no es angela, te silencias y te pones serio, no entiendo, bueno con Sheen hablas pero… creo que eres muy serio con la gente..

- J le interrumpió – si notas la diferencia, ustedes tienen familiares y amigos, yo y mi sobrina somos los únicos de la familia neutron, ella no tiene padres, ni tíos por que murieron en un accidente por las épocas de navidad al ir a un campamento, eso fue cuándo 6, así que no recuerda muy bien a sus padres pero…yo si a los míos…así que ella me toma como un tipo padre y yo quiero que sea feliz…aunque me cueste la vida en ello… solo quiero ver esa sonrisa en su cara… mira ya llegamos –dijo abriendo la puerta muy caballerosamente, mientras la gente de allí adentro les mira

- por que tu no me abres la puerta así, eh! –dijo una señora acompañado de un hombre que al suponerse era su esposo

- jeje -n///nU- no tenias que abrir la puerta así –dijo la joven poniéndose como tomate

-por que…es malo? –dijo el joven mientras se dirigía a la mesa de junto

-no pero, los hombres ya no son tan caballerosos en estas épocas –dijo la joven mientras veía a J que le halaba una silla para que se sentara

- vamos siéntate, no tiene nada la silla –dijo el ojiazul, demostrando otra vez sus grandes modales con la jovencitas, mientras un grupito de chicas se le acercaban con la cara de niñas enamoradas, que le observaban todos sus movimientos calculada mente desde la mesa de enfrente

- mira, que joven tan generoso, por que tu no me halas la silla, eh?!-dijo de nuevo la misma señora de antes

- Buenas tardes, que desean pedir – dijo una chica, tipo punketa, mientras les miraba con cara de fastidio y hacia pompas con un chicle verde

- jeje -u.uU- yo quiero una malteada remix de plátano por favor! –dijo la ojiverde, mientras trataba de ver a la mesera y a J que doblaba correctamente una servilleta –_que... interesante es observar a la gente, siempre te sorprenden_

- Yo, quiero la malteada del día –dijo J en seco y con la voz varonil que le representaba

- ok, se los traigo enseguida, apesto a que cantas, no te gustaría cantar en mi grupo- dijo la mesera dirigiéndose a J

- no lo creo, ya tengo grupo, oye también quiero un pastel de chocolate con cerezas, aquel que esta aya en la caja –dijo J señalando un hermoso pastel de chocolate que se encontraba en la mesa de la caja registradora – a y la mitad que queda del otro, por favor

- Si claro, ya te lo traigo –dijo con cara de pocos amigos

- y entonces si vas a entrar ala banda?? –dijo la ojiverde a J acercándose a el

- pues la verdad, lo pensé y…- J fue interrumpido por el teléfono – permíteme

- si claro –dijo la rubia volviendo a su lugar

-ok… si esta bien te recogeré el martes…como que es muy poco…pero si son 3 días… te recojo el martes…no?…el miércoles no… por que es mucho…la mama de Johana… no creo que aguante tanto con tigo allí… no, no quiere decir eso…es que compre algo…como que el miércoles lo vez…pero solo vas a estar una semana aquí… ok ella te trae mas al rato… a que horas… en la noche…a que horas de la noche…como que adiós... Hola, hola, Aki?!, que niña me colgó, y no me decido todavía déjame pensar mas tiempo

- que me decías a mí, por que no vas a entrar –dijo algo decepcionado la rubia

- pues no se, tal vez porque no se me da la gana –dijo J

-sus malteadas –dijo la mesera bajando las dos malteadas

-Gracias, entonces vas a querer ir al cine? O quieres rentar películas –dijo el ojiazul volteando a ver a la ojiverde

- que? -O///O- ah! Si esta bien, vamos al cine –dijo la rubia

- solo que no sea película de esas románticas –dijo J mientras le daba una sorbida a su malteada

- pero si son muy bonitas –dijo Cindy poniéndose

-prefiero de caricaturas, esas son mis favoritas –dijo J mostrando un color rojizo sobre sus mejillas, que apenas se lograba distinguir

- jaja… si a mi también me gustan esas películas –dijo Cindy, dejando de reír al ver que J se levantaba de la silla y caminaba había la caja –oye! –dijo levantándose ella también para alcanzar a J –oye dije algo malo?

- no pero ya termine la malteada –dijo el joven ojiazul mientras pagaba la cuenta a la cajera, y tomaba las cajas en donde estaban los pasteles – además, si nos vamos mas tarde no alcanzamos las ultimas funciones –dijo señalando con la mirada, un reloj que estaba en la pared y marcaba las 8:37

- oh! Es cierto, pero no quieres que te ayude? –dijo esta mientras habría la puerta del lugar y salían, y al ver que J solo continuo caminando supuso que le había contestado con un rotundo, no

El sol estaba ocultándose tras las paredes de cemento, y las luces empezaban a resplandecer como las estrellas en el cielo, los dos jóvenes estaban llegando a un estacionamiento, era grande y ya estaba algo vació, de no ser algunos automóviles que se encontraban allí dentro, la ojiverde y el ojiazul caminaron hasta donde estaba un convertible de color negro, con estampas que simulaban el viento llevándose unos pétalos de un iris

- ese es tu carro? –pregunto con cierta curiosidad y sarcasmo al mismo tiempo, mientras dirigía su mirada a con el joven

- si es mió… te gusta? … -sus palabras sonaron, por primera vez, para la chica con un tono inseguro que era muy extraño en el chico – es que es algo cursi… no crees… e que eso dijo Ángela u.uU

- no, es fantástico, a mi me gusta – se oyeron oír esas palabras de la boca de la chica

-bueno es hora de irnos o no alcanzaremos la ultima función en el cine –mirando al reloj y abriendo la puerta para que entrara la chica, se dio cuenta de que por mas que quisieran llegar temprano, al cine no llegarían, así que subió al carro, tomo las llaves del bolsillo y encendió el carro, el cual emitía un gran rugido como el de la fiera mas poderosa del mundo, mientras esperaba a que el carro se calentara, comenzó una breve charla para explicar el por que de no ir al cine

- Cindy…este no vamos a poder ir al cine, pero podemos rentar una película, si tu quieres o te puedo llevar a con libby o con alguien mas si así deseas –ciertamente la forma de hablarle a la chica había cambiado, de ser cortante y seco, paso a algo diferente, como, con algo mas, algo diferente, muy diferente

- mmm… esta bien podemos rentar unas películas y verlas en tu casa, no hay ningún problema, la verdad me alegra de que podamos pasar tiempo juntos, como amigos – una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la chica

- Bueno entonces, pues vamos hay un centro de renta, por aquí cerca – encendió en carro y subió la capota del auto, y se dispuso a conducir hasta pasar unas 5 cuadras, estaciono el carro en el estacionamiento, las calles estaban empezando a vaciarse solo se mostraban un par de carros puesto que ya era algo tarde y todos deseaban llegar a casa para cenar

- Baja..-fue lo único que dijo J al abrir la puerta a la joven, que siempre se quedaba perpleja al ver los actos de caballerosidad que tenia el chico, ella bajo del lado izquierdo del auto, del lado del copiloto, y se dirigió a al centro mientras en joven cerraba la puerta del auto aquel

Ya dentro Cindy comenzó a buscar una película en la sección de estrenos, estaba quieta, con una mano en el mentón, como cuando estas apunto de tomar una decisión, o te encuentras pensando, y el chico solo se dedicaba a mirarla de vez en cuando y a tomar una película tras otra, para encontrar una que le diera gusto, cuando estaba apunto de decidir una fue interrumpido por una voz

- disculpe le puedo ayudar, es que es 15 minutos cerramos –dijo una muchacha con una gorra roja

- no gracias –se levanto hasta estar a la altura de la mujer aquella – ya estamos por decidirnos, no es así Cinthia? –le pregunto a la chica, a la que esta respondió con una medio sonrisa en el rostro

- esta bien, que tengan una buena renta! –dijo la muchacha de la cachucha roja marchándose a con otra persona

- que tal esta película, yo no la e visto, aunque la verdad no es estreno, no se que hace aquí, yo escojo esta y tu otra, si?

- ok, como se llama tu película? – pregunto acercándose a la joven

- Letra y música – dijo esto mientras observaba la caja del DVD

- esta bien, yo llevare… -volvió a donde se había quedado para elegir la suya – _y yo que pensaba que las chicas tardaban en las decisiones, mejor me apuro creo que ya e demorado –_ mmm… yo llevare, esta –dijo mientras mostraba una caja que decía "El Laberinto del Fauno"

- ah! Que bien, bueno marchémonos –dijo cindy dirigiéndose a la caja

- Buenas noches –dijo la muchacha morena, la cual llevaba una gorra roja como la otra muchacha – membresía por favor-

-A si aquí tiene –dijo J sacando la membresía de su cartera – no quieres algún dulce cindy? – pregunto, pero sin voltear a verla

-mmm… si –dijo esta esperando a que le respondiera algo

- Pide lo que quieras –dijo J mientras tomaba la membresía y la colocaba en su billetera-

- pss… entonces me da unas palomitas de mantequilla, y un paquete de chocolates, por favor –

- claro aquí tiene, son 12.45 –dijo la muchacha-

- bueno, vamonos cindy- dijo mientras entregaba el dinero a la cajera –

-muchas gracias por su renta –dijo de ultimo

Ya camino a casa, eras las 9:10 un semáforo marco rojo y se detuvieron, al parecer nadie habia hablado nana en todo el camino que llevaban, y eso incomodaba a la ojiverde, asi que decidio tomar la palabra

- J, no creess que es muy tarde para que angela este afuera?, bueno apenas es una niña,

Y esta mal que se quede hasta tarde, y en casa de otra persona, que tal si le pasa algo, o la familia tiene que salir, o algo parecido –dijo la ojiverde, volteandoa con el chico, para ver que respondia

- pss.. la verdad siempre se queda hasta 3, 4 dias o mas en casa de sus amigas, y la cuidan muy bien, ademas si la familia fuera a salir me ubieran hablado para dar permiso de que fuera o algo asi, no crees?

- oh! Disculpa por preocuparme, ademas mañana hay clases, ella no va a clases?

- pss.. mañana no, tiene su presentación de karate a las 11 asi que no creo que preocupe mucho

-oye por que vamos a ver películas tan tarde?, mañana hay clases

- pss… entramos a las 4, así que no hay problema

-oh! Pero sigo diciendo que eres muy irresponsable con tu sobrina

- una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de J, temiendo a que su compañera se diera cuenta de ella, pero para desgracia, ella la había notado –

- Sabes…-dijo ella pausando

- Uhm! –solo respondió el –

- me gusta cuando sonríes, debería sonreír mas, amargado

- y tu deberías intentar de no hablar tanto, no crees?... bueno ya llegamos –dijo estacionando el carro – ten –dijo lanzándole las llaves- abre la puerta por favor, yo bajo las cosas –

-mientras J bajaba todo y lo llevaba a la cocina, Cindy abrió la puerta y encendió, las luces, se quito el abrigo y se sentó en el sillón, a observar a lo que hacia J, unos segundos, después el se sentó en el sillón, a un lado de Cindy, pero a una distancia prudente –

- Bueno, como tu escogiste la película primero veremos la tuya primero –Dijo J mientras encendía el televisor y se acomodaba, a partir de allí fue un silencio total, lo único se escuchaba era la televisión, y los gritos de los vecinos que al parecer estaban discutiendo, aparte de la risa de cindy que se dejaba oír cada ves que se daba la ocasión, ya había pasado la mitad de la película, y por fin J parecía que se estaba interesando por la trama, cuando de repente la tele se apago solo y las luces que se encontraban encendidas se apagaron, J se levanto y le dijo a Cindy que no se moviera, que iba a ver que pasaba

- _mmm… se tenia que ir la luz… y ya que empezaba a ver, que a J le interesaba, ya que al principio se veía muy aburrido… o tal vez estaba incomodo por que yo estoy aquí…_

- Cindy!...este se fundió un fusible, creo que no abra luz –dijo rascándose la cabeza, como si se estuviera disculpando –

-oh! Entonces no hay película? –pregunto ella

- psss… supongo que no –dijo sentándose en el sillón

- entonces platiquemos, no pienso dejarte hasta que vallas a recoger a Angela –dijo ella ladeándose en el sillón

-ah! Entonces tendrás que esperarte un rato, por que a ella no le gusta que yo valla a por ella, si no me dice que la recoja –dijo

- y…. pues… la verdad no te conozco muy bien así que… que tal si te pregunto algunas cosas y tu haces lo mismo

- como una entrevista? –dijo levantando la ceja

- no, tonto es solo para saber mas sobre ti

- y para que querrías saber sobre mi?

- pues, somos amigos no, los amigos saben cosas sobre sus amigos, bueno yo comienzo –dijo

- me parece que te quieres deviertir a costa mi a no

-jeje, te parece, bueno la primera pregunta, Cual es tu color favorito?

- rojo, entonces me toca? – respondió J

- Si –le respondió la ojiverde

- bueno pss.. Te toca yo ya pregunte algo –dijo J

- pregunta algo sobre mi, si no, no tiene caso- dijo la ojiverde

- Ok, cual es el tuyo?

- rosa, mmm… me toca…. Que a sido lo mas vergonzoso que te a pasado?

- Psss… en primaria, un día que no había dormido, por terminar un proyecto para la feria de ciencias, lleve las pantuflas a la escuela y no me di cuentas hasta que todos se empezaron a reír en los pasillos, y a ti?

- mmm… la verdad fue una ves que me caí de la bicicleta por ir bobinado –dijo poniendo se roja – mm... oye, ya se, cual es tu verdadero nombre?

- James ¬¬, bueno me toca,……mmm…. Jeje ya se… Has tenido sexo?

- Queeeeeeeeeee!!!!? O///O, eso no se pregunta –dijo esta toda roja

-Pues ya me contestaste! Jajaja, creo que yo fui quien salio ganando de todo esto no crees!, no te creas yo tampoco

-…-Cindy se había quedado en shock

- Hey! Cindy, era broma! –dijo antes de ser interrumpido por una musiquita – mochi-mochi!...a si ya voy por ti…. Solo dejo a Cindy en su casa…Sayonara!,… vamos cindy, a tu casa!

Bueno este es el cap 4 ojala les guste jeje bueno hasta el proximo cap!


	5. La Medalla De Angela

Antes de empezar este cap solo quería decirles algo que no les dije en el cap 1

_Kpensamientos_

_**K susurros **_

() a mi interrumpiendo para decir una babosada XD

Era tarde y la luna y las estrellas adornaban el oscuro cielo, J ya había ido a llevar a la joven ojiverde a su casa, pero como todavía estaba en Shock, y como había tocado la puerta para ver si Libby la compañera de cuarto de Cindy le habría, pero al parecer no estaba nadie en la casa, J tomo las llaves de su bolso y la sentó en su cama, luego se fue serrando la puerta, y subiéndose en su auto para recoger a su pequeña sobrina, ya en la casa en donde se encontraba la pequeña picara, era una casa grande en un barrio de gente rica, aunque J tenia el dinero suficiente como para vivir en una de esas magnificas casas, de 3 pisos con millares de ventanas y habitaciones, prefería vivir en la casa de sus antiguos padres, y se dedicaba a ahorrar ese dinero para su querida sobrina, y _además quien querría vivir solo en una casa tan grande_, era lo que siempre se decía el mismo cuando su sobrina le preguntaba por que no se mudaba a ese barrio, J estaba empezando a fastidiarse, y a tener frió ya, que se encontraba recargado en su carro, esperando a que la niña bajara y se subiera al carro, y así llevarla a casa, pero su demora era cada vez mas grande, y el joven ya estaba desesperándose, de pronto vio una silueta parecida a la de su quería angela, la cual iba corriendo a los brazos de su amado Tío.

- Gracias, por todo señores Simpson! –decía la niña desde los brazos de su tío

Ya afuera en la acera

-Bueno, y como te fue? –pregunto J sentando a la niña, en el asiento del copiloto

-Muy bien, mañana Irán a verme a la presentación, a apoyarme-dijo la niña mientras u tío terminaba de abrocharle el cinturón

- Tu iras verdad? –pregunto, la niña desde su lugar mientras el joven encendía el auto para marcharse e ir a casa

- Claro, quien crees que te va a llevar! No creo que te lleve tobi en su carro o si? –dijo el ya en marcha

- No, no seas tonto tío, no quepo en el carro de tobi, es demasiado pequeño, además no tiene pilas, verdad tobi –le pregunto la niña a su osito – vez dice que no tiene gas

- … - lo único que hizo el, fue dedicarle una calida sonrisa a su sobrina – Bueno ya llegamos

- Tío?!

- Si aki?

- Nooss… llevas a mi y a tobi a la cama, cargando como cuando pequeña –dijo la niña entre un bostezo y con los ojos soñolientos

- Si, Claro – le dijo con ternura, mientras tomaba a la pequeña durmiente en sus brazos

Abrió la puerta para entrar y luego volverla cerrar, miraba fijamente la cara de la niña con una ternura en sus ojos mientras subía las escaleras, como si se tratara de su mas querida hija, se adentro en el pasillo y abrió la puerta de un cuarto, y la recostó en un sillón cama, mientras preparaba la cama para que ella durmiera, cuando estuvo lista, la recostó en la cama y la acobijo, le dio un beso en la frente, le acomodo unos cuando cabellos que tenia sobre sus ojos y le dijo - _**Que duermas bien…mi pequeño ángel**_ – para luego retirarse del cuarto y apagar la luz

Ya estaba amaneciendo y J seguía, en sus aposentos dormido, hasta que el abrir de las cortinas acompañados con la luz del sol de un nuevo amanecer, le despertaron, y entre abriendo los ojos, logro distinguir una silueta de una jovencita, que tenia unos cabellos rojizos y despeinados, que parecían arder como la mas grande hoguera, al tocar la luz sus cabellos, y con un camisa tan grande que le quedaba de vestido, y una sonrisa que adornaba esa brillantes ojos azules

- Ohayou!! Tío! –grito la niña destapando a su tío, dejándolo descubierto, y solo con su pijama, (o su medio pijama) – O tío no sabia que los genio tuvieran cuadros jajaja

- Tan bien tengo que hacer, ejercicio, y para que me levantas –Dijo jalando de nuevo la cobija para taparse

- Tío en una hora es mi presentación! –chillo

- Queeeeeeeeeee!?... tan tarde es! –dijo luchando con la cobija

- Jajaja, te gano la cobija tío –le decía entre risas, al ver a su tío en vuelto en cobijas y en el suelo

- Bueno ya ayúdame, a salir de esta maldita cobija

- Ok- dijo la niña ayudando a su tío – creo que no te sirve tener tantos músculos tío, jaja, necesito desayunar sabes?, dijo el entrenador que…

- Métete a bañar rapito, y yo hago rápido Pancakes, ok –dijo empujando a su sobrina a la regadera

Ya estaba J en la cocina terminando la última tanda de Pancakes, estaba dando vuela en la cocina, mientras planchaba la camisa y los pantalones que se iba a poner, para la presentación de su sobrina, y ya llevaba mas pancakes quemados que hechos, había leche derramada por la cocina al igual que la harina, y para empeorar las cosas su sobrina se había terminado de bañar y estaba en la puerta riéndose de el desastre que hacia su tío

- Hay! Tío jajaja, para la próxima yo hago el desayuno jajaja (yo creo que seria lo mejor XD)

- deja de burlarte y siéntate a desayunar – dijo limpiando el desastre que había echo

- Tío, la miel de maple, y el jugo de naranja donde están? – pregunto la niña desde la cocina, a su tío que velos mente se había subido a cambiar

- La miel en el estante de la izquierda al fondo, en donde están las latas, y el jugo en el refrigerito – gritaba desde su habitación

- Oye tío, puedes invitar a tus amigos a mi presentación?, me cayeron muy bien! Siiiiii!!!

- llámales tu por favor, goddard tiene los números

-Ok, tío, Goddard, ven chico, ven –le decía al perro

- Si!?-le contesto el perro

- Pondrías marcar los números de los amigos de mi tío? –dijo la niña dándole el teléfono al perro

- waf waf -dijo el perro marcando el primer numero

- De quien es este?

- "Cindy y Libby" apareció enfrente de la niña con luz infrarroja (jeje no que fuera que)

- OK…-dijo la niña sentándose a comer su desayuno- Bueno…Libby….soy angela…muy bien…oye te gustaría ir a mi presentación de Karate…en el gimnasio del centro….si a 7 calles del parque…bueno, le dices también a los demás, Sheen y Cindy…por favor!...bueno adiós…los espero allá…Sayonara!

Ya faltaba poco para que comenzara la presentación, y el combate entre las mejores escuelas de Karate de todo el mundo, había mucha gente, y era un lugar al aire libre, había árboles, y flores, había una tarima, en donde estaban los jueces, y una señora que estaba cantando los himnos de los países que visitaban, y habían unos cuantos puestos de comida por si a las personas les daba hambre, había muchos niños, con tus trajes, y diferentes graduaciones de cintas, J. y Angela se encontraban comprando unas banderitas, en un puesto mientras comenzaba todo, y aparte de estar esperando a los chicos, J. traía una camisa de color blanco, con unas rayas de color gris, y un pantalón negro, con unos tenis All Star, y una cámara amarrada alrededor de su cuello, y La pequeña Angela traía unos chongos que su tío le había hecho, con su traje blanco y una cinta de color azul, y 4 medallas en el cuello 1 de plata y 3 de oro, ellos observaban como comenzaba el evento con algunos bailes típicos de cada lugar.

- y dime a quien vienes representando?, angela –pregunto J volteando a con ella

- mmm… pues…como vivo en Tokio… a Japón… pero me gustaría representar a Estados unidos –dijo la niña terminándose su banderilla

- Oh!... pero mi tía es de allá estoy seguro que le hubiera gustado que representaras a su tierra no crees?… - Dijo J observando la tarima

- Si pero… tu eres como mi papa…y tu si estas vivo…asi que quisiera representar a Estados unidos –Dijo la niña

- A mi no me importa a quien representes…solo con que ganes medallas y te guste el deporte… y que sigas siendo mi niña mimada, eso es todo para mi – dijo, mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas

- woaw! J. no sabia que eras tan lindo –dijo la morena, mientras le apretaba las mejillas

- si amigo, no pensé que tu fueras así, con eso que aparentas ser una persona muy fría, jajaja –dijo Sheen saliendo detrás de el

- Hola! Jimmy –dijo Cindy saliendo detrás de Sheen

- No me digas así, ah! Veo que ya saliste de tu shock – dijo J como vengándose por que le dijo Jimmy

- Si, la hubieras visto, jajaja, le tuve que echar agua para que despertara del trance, tenia los ojos fijos ni siquiera parpadeaba, y estaba sentada como mensa en la cama, jajaja, fue tan chistoso, verdad Sheen? –dijo la morena

-Si, jajaja, sepa que le paso, o que le dijeron para que se quedara así – decía a carcajadas

- Luego te cuento lo que le dije para que se quedara así, oigan y el gordo? –pregunto

- dijo que nos alcanzaba luego –dijo Cindy

-Si, ya sabes tiene cosas que hacer –dijo la morena

- Sheen, si ya sabes que termina en media hora su guía del zoológico, no se como le gustan tantos los animales –dijo el moreno

- Tío, ya va a empezar, me voy a formar con los demos, bye –dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla a su tío – deseen me suerte

- Suerte pequeña! –dijo la morena

- Si mucha suerte Angela! –dijo la ojiverde acompañando a Libby y a Sheen para buscar asiento- y a quien representa?

- Si, J. a quien representa, la pequeña –dijo la morena

-Pues a una escuela de Tokio, en general esta representando a Japon

- Oye por que a Japón? –pregunto Sheen mientras se sentaba en un asiento serca de la arena de combate

- Pues... Mi hermano, ósea su papa, se caso con una muchacha muy bonita, que nació allá, y pues aya Vivian antes del la muerte de sus padres, así que ella vive allá con una hermanastra de la esposa difunta de mi hermano, y pues.. Por eso representa a Japón

- Órale, que historia, parece como de las novelas esas, que lee y escribe Libby –dijo Sheen

- Shhhuu… cállate esto ya va a comenzar –dijo la morena

- Si… sheen no dejas escuchar –dijo Cindy

- Hay… que simples… mejor ya cásense – dijo el moreno

- pues… no me has propuesto matrimonio así que cállate –dijo la morena como tratando de finalizar la platica

-el joven J. solo se decídala a ver el espectáculo, y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a la ojiverde, que estaba a 2 asientos de el, no sabia por que pero le daba ansias de saber que estaba haciendo o pensando, y cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo volvía a ver la arena – _ojala, le valla bien a Angela, casi todos los de su cinta son demasiado altos para ella,…que estoy diciendo…ella es muy fuerte… además a ganado muchas medallas seguidas- _se decía nerviosamente sosteniendo la cámara y Tobi, el amado oso de peluche de su querida sobrina, que parecía que pronto iba a necesitar cirugía, ya que J. apretaba al oso con tanta fuerza que, parecía que se le saldría el relleno, era el turno de Angela para pelear

- la siguiente pelea es de Tokio Karate School, contra la escuela de Colorado school, y representando a Japón la pequeña y 3 veces campeona Angela Aki Neutron, VS la retadora de Colorado Darla Miley –dijo una señora con un micrófono- Por favor tomen sus lugares –dijo para que las niñas se colocaran en sus lugares – recuerden quien gane, seguirá participando en la eliminatoria, contra 5 personas mas, y el que gane se leva el trofeo de este año, su medalla, y una grata cantidad de dinero, por favor Referí, indique cuando pueden comenzar, el combate es a 5 caídas –dijo para que el referí pudiera señalar a cuando empezar-

Todo empezó un poco mal, ya que la contrincante de angela la había tumbado 2 veces, y no era de extrañarse ya que le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros a la pequeña niña, pero todo cambio cuando, angela voltio a con sus, tío y los nuevos amigos de su tío, Sheen, Libby y Cindy, Y el recién llegado Carl

- Como va todo, eh J? –Pregunto el pelirrojo sentendoce a su lado

-Pues no muy bien ya han tumbado a Angela 2 veces –dijo el ojiazul

-Yo pensé que no conocías a la pequeña Aki –dijo Libby

-Si, la conocí en vacaciones, verdad J antes de que quemaras su ropa, jaja eso

Fue gracioso –dijo el pelirrojo

- mmm.. si algo –dijo no muy convencido J

Volviendo al combate de Aki, todo iba a cambiar, (y mucho) angela dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción, seguida por una, algo malvada, a partir de ahí durante los siguientes 45 segundos, Angela tumbo a su contrincante 3 veces seguidas, y antes de completarse los 2 minutos reglamentarios, al igual, sus siguientes 2 contrincantes, antes del termino de esta, mencionaron a los ganadores de los combates según el tipo de competencia, ya después de entregar las medallas y los trofeos correspondientes, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, Carl y J. fueron a felicitar a la pequeña

- Woaw! Niña que rápido los derribabas, felicidades –dijo la ojiverde

- Si, era como en los videojuegos patada golpe, golpe patada y luego un combo! Fue fantástico felicidades!

- Gracias! Carl!!! Que bueno que viniste –dijo lanzándosele a el chico

-Si, no podía perderme tu combate, jeje –dijo este

- Felicidades Aki estuviste muy bien, para celebrarlo hay que ir a almorzar algo, te parece

-si! Que tal al restaurante de comida china!

- Me parece buena idea, haber cuando me enseñas karate, eh! Niña –dijo la morena

-cuando quieras! Bueno en marcha –dijo esta bajándose de carl

0000

Era un restaurante, muy peculiar, estaba perfectamente decorado, y las mesas estaban separadas por un biombo grande de madera con grabados, muy detallados de paisajes de la antigua china, y las meseras y meseros estaban en trajes tradicionales, y un buen ambiente, como para la primera cita perfecta (jeje si, ya me imagino)

-Bienvenidos –dijo un señor, ya de edad avanzada amablemente

- Una mesa para 6, por favor

-Enseguida –dijo el señor caminando frente ellos – aquí tiene nuestra ultima mesa, jeje que linda niña –dijo agachándose un poco –Como te llamas?

-Angela y usted?

- Cheng

- Bueno adiós –dijo la niña toda roja, dirigiéndose a una silla

Ya en el restaurante, pidieron cada quien su plato, y pasaron un buen rato todos hablaban, hasta la pequeña, y J cada vez que le preguntaban algo, pero siempre con sus respuestas serias, y de repente Sheen y Carl contaban uno que otro chiste, y todos reían,

Y ya saben siempre hay alguien que no esta a gusto, pero como criticar al señor "yo no hablo" (ósea J XD) puesto que no era muy platicador, y se la pasaba siempre con sus estudios o construyendo algo nuevo, ya que era con lo que mantenía la casa y comida, y aunque le habían dejado una cierta cantidad de dinero sus padres, no la usaba, para nada, solo que fuera necesario.

Ya era tarde, exactamente las 2:17 y Jimmy y los demás tenían clases a las 3 así que procedieron a retirarse cada quien a su correspondiente casa

- Adiós, J cuida a la campeona, ok, nos vemos en clases –dijo la morena, que ya iba camino a su casa, junto a cindy

- Adiós!!! –dijo Aki, desde el carro de su tío y el solo hizo un gesto con la mano

0000

Ya, en la casa de los Neutron, (mas bien del neutron x ke solo es uno XD), la pequeña se encontraba viendo la tele, y su tío cambiándose en su cuarto, si no fuera por la tele todo seria un silencio total, goddard estaba en un tapete, frente al televisor, y por supuesto a la niña, que veía Bob esponja, y cada vez que salían comerciales cambiaba los canales hasta encontrar algo de su agrado

- Tío, entonces yo me tengo que quedar aquí? –grito esta

- pues, teóricamente no estarás sola, ya que Goddard esta aquí –dijo bajando las escaleras mientras "según" se ponía su corbata del instituto

- no es cierto –dijo esta – voy a estar soliiitaa, no habrá nadie aquí a mi ladoo, no habrá problemas hoy, pues de mi ya se han burlado –dijo cantando esta

- pues siguieres puedes usar a Vox para hablar con tu amigas, pero no uses el modo multifunción al ok, _no valla a ser que pase lo mismo que a mi nuevo invento –_pensó este

-claro, no te preocupes, además goddard va a estar de testigo, y para que veas juramento de dioses –dijo esta tachándose una cruz en el corazón

- jaja, ok, bueno ya me voy –dijo tomando su mochila – adiós, nos vemos en la noche –dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-hasta mas tarde, tío –dijo esta arrodillándose en el sillón, esperando a que serrara la puerta J

- Tofc la puerta se cerro

- que, bien toda la casa para mi solita, jajá jajá –aparecieron unos truenos de tras de ella, y puso una sonrisa picara en su cara –nos vamos a deviertir mucho hoy, tobi –dijo volteando a ver a el peluche que estaba sentado en la esquina del sillón

-Subió las escalera, recorrió el pasillo y entro en la habitación de J, y goddard solo la seguía para ver que no se lastimara, y luego abrió la puerta secreta que estaba en el cuarto de J, entro y bajo las escaleras, y luego las subió con unas bocinas, volvió a bajar y subió con un grabadora, y la ultima vez que bajo se encontró una caja de metal, muy peculiar con dos botones uno rojo y uno verde, la intriga le estaba ganado el juego, las ganas de saber para que servia esa pequeña maquina, en forma cúbica, con ese incitador botón rojo que decía "presióname, vamos, presióname", no podía mas, tenia que presionar el botón rojo, sentía los susurros de su diablito interior que le decían al oído-_vamos presiona el botón, que puede pasar__ – _y su angelito le decía –_recuerda lo que te dijo tu tío, además como sabes que no va a explotar__ –_

- lo siento angelito, pero tu siempre ganas, ahora le toca a el –dijo y el diablito empezó a bailar y cantar

-_gane, gane, gane, aja, gane y tu no, aja, c'mon, lets go _(si el "Hidako's celebration" jeje)__

-Ok, aquí vamos –dijo esta para luego proceder a seccionar el botón y era mas y nada menos que una maquina, como la que J le había dado a Cindy, pero con diferentes imágenes

-Creo que esto servirá, jejeje –dijo con una risita malvada


End file.
